tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Extended Super Samurai Legendary Battle
1.Power Rangers Extended Super Samurai Legendary Battle 2.Plot 3.Black Ranger 4.Gold Ranger 5.S.P.D. Blue Ranger 6.Red Samurai Ranger 7.Dino Charge Pink Ranger 8.Yellow Samurai Ranger 9.Megaforce, Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger 10.Episodes & Titles To Be Added 11.Notes Power Rangers Extended Super Samurai Legendary Battle Plot As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle. Black Ranger Black Ranger - Zack Taylor Ranger Designation: Black Power Ranger Weapons: Power Axe, Blade Blaster Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin Zords: Mastodon Dinozord, Lion Thunderzord Gold Ranger Gold Ranger - Jason Lee Scott Ranger Designation: Gold Zeo Ranger Weapons: Golden Power Staff Gear: Wrist Communicator, Golden Shield Zords: Pyramidas, Warrior Wheel S.P.D. Blue Ranger S.P.D. Blue Ranger - Bridge Carson Ranger Designation: Blue S.P.D. Ranger Genetic Power: Able to track evil through psychic senses Special Skill: Master Mechanic Weapons: Deltamax Striker, Delta Enforcer Gear: Delta Morpher, Patrol Cycle Zords: Delta Runner 2, S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Red Samurai Ranger Red Samurai Ranger - Lauren Shiba Ranger Designation: Red Ranger Weapons: Spin Sword, Fire Smasher Gear: Shodophone Zord: Lion Folding Zord Dino Charge Pink Ranger Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Shelby Watkins Ranger Designation: Pink Dino Charge Ranger Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Pink Energem, Dino Chargers, Dino Cycle Weapons: Dino Saber, Tricera Drill Zords: Tricera Zord, Ankylo Zord Yellow Samurai Ranger Yellow Samurai Ranger - Emily Ranger Designation: Samurai Yellow Ranger Weapons: Spin Sword, Earth Slicer Gear: Samuraizer Zord: Ape Folding Zord Megaforce, Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Megaforce, Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger - Gia Moran Ranger Designation: Megaforce Yellow Ranger, Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger, Morphers: Gosei Morpher, Legendary Morpher Weapons: Power Ranger Blaster, Tiger Claw, Super Mega Blaster, Super Mega Saber Zords: Gosei Tiger Mechazord, Super Mega Wheeler Zord Episodes & Titles To Be Added Episode 1- Episode 2- Episode 3- Episode 4- Episode 5- Episode 6- Notes Zack relies on speed and cunning to win his battles. He cares for his friends and always tried to cheer them up when they're feeling down. To Zack went the Mastodon Power Coin, giving him the power of the Mastodon, and control of the Mastodon Dinozord. Black Ranger's power weapon is the Power Axe, which doubles as a powerful cannon. His weapon combined with the others to form the Power Blaster. As Black Ranger, Zack gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability. That someone else was Jason, the original Red Ranger, back with the team, and back to action. Jason returned to action years later as the Red Ranger, joining forces with 9 other Red Rangers on a mission to the moon, to prevent the Machine Empire from using Serpentera to destroy Earth. Bridge might appear slow at times, but he is a computer genious, a master mechanic, and much more. He might be gullible, but also has a heart of gold. People underestimate Bridge, but he always manages to come through with his quick thinking. Bridge endures S.W.A.T. training on Zantour with the others to achieve S.W.A.T. Mode. Bridge is promoted to Blue Ranger. Lauren tried to seal Xandred in with the Sealing Symbol but failed because he was shielded with Dayu's human side. She was harmed and couldn't battle so she relayed her leadership back to Jayden. Jayden planned to destroy Xandred and not seal him and Lauren gave him a Power Disc made of her Symbol Power. Unfortunately Xandred destroyed it. Lauren made another disc that ultimately unlocked Shogun Mode outside of the Megazord for Jayden to use to defeat Xandred. After the Nighlok were defeated, Lauren bided farewell to her brother and returned home. Shelby goes on a dig with the other Rangers for the remaining Energems but she comes up with a new idea in finding them. After some convincing, she and Kendall work on the E-Tracker to find the Energems and end up discovering the Ankylozord. The Ankylozord was under the control of one of Sledge's monsters, it attacked the Rangers but after accidently falling in a hole next to it, Shelby was able to sway it to their side. Emily was not meant to be a Ranger, taking the place for her sick sister. She is a country girl who grew up on a farm. Emily had been down on herself since she was little girl, believing she was good for nothing. During Christmas, Emily recounted all the events in her life since she became a Power Ranger to her sister in a letter. Emily went to help and was able to defeat the monster with her newfound confidence. When the team defeated the Nighlok, Emily went back home to take care of her sister along with Mike. Gia has been close personal friends with Emma ever since they were younger. She is confident and powerful martial arts fighter. Her constant success can be frustrating to her teammates. She has land-based powers. With the Legendary Morpher, Gia can become Yellow Rangers of the future, past, planets or dimensions. She seems to have a kinship with the Turbo Falcon they found on Cornith from another dimension.